Flying Away
by SilentDark
Summary: IYYYH x-over: Flying ships that is the bace for thives. Stealing from high in the sky. Reciently escaped from the evil ruler naraku, she finds her adoptive brothers and they take off into the sky. When another ship attacks, she is thrown from the ship and
1. Suki The Thief

SilentDark: This is my very first fanfiction. I'm trying my hardest to make it really good. Don't be mad if I get the whole personalities wrong for the YYH gang, I haven't seen many EPPs. But I think I got the IY chars nailed down ok. Don't flame, this is new. I'm sorry if this turns out to be piled into one big bunch, It's my fault, my computer keeps messing up. Let's see, Action/Adventure & Romance. I think that's how it'll stay. R&R! No flames please.  
  
Flying Away  
  
Ch 1. Suki The Thief  
  
A girl with long silver hair, violet eyes, a silver fox tail that reaches to her knees, and a torn white outfit was running quickly away from a dark, looming castle. She had been running for hours and yet the lifeless guards still chased her across the barred wasteland that was the Sakurai Kingdom. She had been prisoner there in the Sakurai Ruler's palace. Naraku his name was, the dreadful beast. Calling her as his mate, the ritual would have been that night if she hadn't run. He even sent his only people after her in her hasty retreat. There lay no villages across his land, no towns or anything anywhere. You could barely find a tree for shade, though you wouldn't need shade for his dark cloud of disaster lay across all owned by him. Like a dessert she was running through.  
  
Her adopted brothers had been trying to get her away for but their ship cannot enter through the muck and to travel on foot as she was doing would be suicide! Yet they're are waiting for her at the end of the area, their ship is so close to her, The ship of thieves. She and her brothers are thieves and collect many crew members with any job.  
  
They reuse almost everything and are the best there is. Every job they have a code, if a guard tries to send an alarm, kill them. If a maid or someone the sort tries to set the alarm, if they try to hide, knock them out. If they are under fourteen, render them defenseless and tie them up, unless the agree to become a crew member of their own free will, then once done with gathering the goods, bring them aboard the ship as new members of the crew. Many people are one the ship. The ship that is only meters away from the running girl.  
  
"Suki!" Her brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yell to her s the let down one of the many rope ladders and start up the engine. She grabs it and jumps on as they take off, leaving the wasted Sakurai Kingdom ruled by the vile being Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!" Suki yelled as her adopted siblings pulled her completely aboard the floating ship of the thieves Chika-Akako. "I thought I'd never see you two again!"  
  
"So did we. We thought you'd never get out of there!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Yea, that's my prologue. Very short, I know. No flames, just constructive criticism for those of you who could help me out. It's my first fic and may be kinda stupid to you all, but it's a YYH IY crossover. No YYH chars yet, but the'll come soon. This chppie was just like a preview and an introduction to Suki. She is the main chara though. I can't really do all that well with other people's personality it's really hard to write a fanfic. I'm much better at writing my own stories, like on fiction press.com. It's something for u to tell me if you like or not. I really hope you do like it though.  
  
Here's my fic recommendation: Red Flowers by Anonymousey226273 (who I believe is the best by the way)  
  
: After returning to Kaede's village from shard hunting, Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight about her leaving. While cooling off in her world, Kagome is transferred to a new school, where she meets a weird group of friends. They turn out to be spirit detectives who, shortly after meeting her and learning about her life in the feudal era, are assigned to help her collect shikon shards. Kikyou is in here, by the way. But where? What romance will bloom in the new group? Read and find out! ^-^  
  
Pairings are:::::: Kag/kur/yoko - Yusuke/keiko - Sango/Hiei - Kuabaka/Yukina - Kik/surprise - Miroku/Megumi - Inu/OC  
  
Hope you read it!  
  
Posted 1-3-2003  
  
Edited 1-3-2003 


	2. Meeting

SilentDark: Hello! It's taken me practically YEARS to update. - But I'm a very lazy person and many other things got in my way too. So, finally, here is my second chapter in this installment. - And now I have a disclaimer.   
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is this plot and my pet named Inuyasha. He is my imaginary dog with a very good name. -  
  
I'd like to thank my so far ten reviewers.   
  
Kiko-Loves-Kurama: Thanks a lot Kiko, yes I'm finally updating. YAY, I'm not SO lazy after all. -  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Yes, Suki is an oc, though your probably not really going to read this again, so why am I bothering, but I you are, YAY! and thank you. -  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: Thank you, I finally did update. -  
  
Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow: Love the name, Thanks for your review and compliment. -  
  
Hanyousweetheart: Thank you so much Blanq. - Yes. I've been knowing, Baka changed it, Baka is gayish. X.Z  
  
Anoymousey226273: My Fav author! You reviewed my story! YAY! - Did I really bring you out of your sorrow? I know I already asked this, but it's so hard to believe. o ...... Hey, .....I just found out where I got that from. I kept telling little Bumble bee the word "Plue." Turns out it's some person's name from Groove Adventure Rave, who would've thought. Thanks for the names. Love and Peace! - .... Don't worry, a lot of other people have no life, like me. -  
  
Hanyoufanfromcrowd3004: You gayish person, why did you write those stories? Are you trying to say that my story is boring? Once this summer is over, Ben, I'm going to knock that big ole head o' yours off your shoulders and kick your arse to the moons! [always wanted to say that...-] and Kurama-chan is GREAT! ... Don't kill me Kiko, he's all yours. -  
  
GettingMad: Are you really getting mad? Why? ..... I kinda do have an oc for Kurama...... Thanks. -  
  
Shadow Jaganshi: Your right. - Thankies for your review, and I want you to keep on with your story....s. - Their really good... Now, when was the last time you updated... I think I lost the story....   
  
XX-Kuronue's girl-XX: Thank you. - I'm glad.  
  
yyhpunk: - You really like it, yay. - You seem to love storys people can be in, don't you? You have two.  
  
On with the story! -  
  
!!  
  
"Suki!!!" A simi short girl with short blond hair and red/blue eyes runs from the opposite side of the floating ship. She immediately envelops Suki into a huge hug.  
  
"I can't breath!" Suki yells from the deep abyss of her best friends arms.   
  
"Suki," She yells, releasing the poor girl." Suki, we all thought you where dead! We are all so happy! Now we can have fun again, right? I missed you so much!"  
  
"Now if only we could express our joy?" The oldest brother pondered.  
  
"Yes, yes of course Fluffy, just wait until I'm done." The girl replied, her short blond hair bouncing as she embraced her friend again. Sesshomaru glared at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Blanq, you can let go of me, I would really like to speak to my brothers. I haven't seen them either." Suki smiled as she was released again.  
  
"But I missed you so much! Why can't I talk to you?" The girl now known as Blanq pouts.  
  
"I need clothes. Your the only one who knows me." Blanq took one look at the tattered clothing that was barely hanging on to the skinny underfed girl and she was gone in a flash on a quest for one of Suki's outfits.  
  
"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. How happy I am." Suki smiled as she was hugged again in the time of one minuet, only this time by her adoptive brothers.  
  
"What was it like in there? Was it scary? Did he hurt you? Inu said that the mean man did." Suki looked down to the little black haired girl. Rin was also adopted into the two demon's family.  
  
"No, Rin" Suki bent down and picked Rin up. "I wasn't really hurt. Why would you think that? Inu isn't that mean to lie to you. Maybe you heard wrong?" Rin nods quickly.  
  
"Rin must have heard wrong. Inu would never lie to Rin, would he?" The poor girl looked as though about to cry.  
  
"Of course not Rin. Why don't you go help Blanq find my clothes? I think she got lost." The little girl giggled as she was let down, and went to find Suki something else to wear.   
  
"Inuyasha you idiot!" Suki waked Inuyasha in the back of head. "How could you put terrifying thoughts in poor Rin's head!"  
  
"It's the truth! And putting terrifying thought? She just knocked out twenty people on our last raid!" Inuyasha began backing away, looking to Sesshomaru for help. Sesshomaru looked as though he was enjoying this though.  
  
"And you! How dare you let him do such things Sessho!"  
  
"Wha- I didn't let him do anything!"  
  
"Yeah right you big liar!" Suki hit both of them, and out of shock or terror of their younger sibling, they both fell onto their bottoms.  
  
"Rin and Blanqy is back with Suki's Cloths!" Rin bounded up with a long light blue dress with slits up the sides.  
  
"Thank you Rin. And Blanq, did she help?"   
  
"Yes! Blanqy helped Rin, but Blanqy is too slow, so Rin leave her in dusty flooring!" Suki couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's words. How cute it is to get words messed up as a child.  
  
"Suki! Your back!" Botan ran out from under the deck followed by Blanq.   
  
"Of course she's back dimwit! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" They laughed as the two girl arrived next to them.   
  
"What's their problem?" The genius, yeah right, Blanq asks.  
  
"Suki." The other girls answered her question. With a shrug, Blanq handed Suki a pair of shoes, a sword, and a hair tie.  
  
"Thank you. But you know guys?....and girls," Suki said looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who are just now getting up from the floor. "I'm really tired. Can I take a nap somewhere? I haven't slept in a bed in days, you know?" Blanq and Botan nod and lead Suki to a nice soft bed. The guys left above deck look at each other.  
  
"What a great family reunion." They both say dryly, then head off to bed themselves.  
  
So... What Ya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Do I need to improve something? Do I have bad breath? I really hope that you answer all my questions ... in that order. If you do, then I'll know that you are a very nice person to listen to my requests. The other girl's name is Blanq. Pronounced Blank, but with a Q. This is one of my friends, a very good friend. She's a fire demon....... Man, I'm bored, nighty night all you peoples! - See your reviews! -....I can't spell! -  
  
R&R Read and Review! Moo!  
  
- Press the review button on your way out please. Say "Moo!" somewhere in your review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie. - 


	3. Blundering Winds

SilentDark: YAY, I'm updating again, and faster than ever. - So, I suppose that if you are still reading this, then you actual like it. I'm so proud. Some of you people are getting me confused with my reviews. But I'm a confusing person, so what does it really matter. - Just so you know, I love CYOA fics. For those of you who don't know, they are choose your own adventure fics, or insert you stories. But many of them seem to be getting deleted, which I am very upset about. - But, because I am crazy, I don't really mind right now that I have no access to FF.net at this moment.  
  
SilentDark  
  
AKA F.A.T.E. Fallen Angel's Twisted Existence  
  
Reviews.  
  
Kouga's-little-angel2004: Ben, you spell Koga as Koga, not Kouga. Look at the credits next time Inuyasha comes on. you're the only school friend of mine that has reviewed so far. I wonder why.... So you're actually writing a straight story? Really? Finally! Tell me when you do, your the only friend so far that has actually seemed to keep in touch..... That sounds weird....... -  
  
Anonymousey226273: - My Fav author, YAY. - I've seen about three EPPs of Groove master Rave. It comes on Cartoon network on Saturdays. My Fav day of the week. - Plue is cute. It is true, many of us have no life what so ever. And in your review, I wasn't bored. i WAS worried. But I'm not now. Every day I got on, I would check to see if you updated. [I still do] and I like it when people ramble in their reviews, I get to read more. And I ramble in mine...like I'm doing now... Love and Peace!… It sounds kinda odd coming from me... Moo! -  
  
Deedee: I answered your questions in your E-mail, but If you didn't get it or someone else wants to know. Then, no. It's not a Sesshy Sango pairing. Fluffy is one of my Fav charas and Sango plays an important roll in this story. Thank you. -  
  
Disclaimer: IDOIOYYHSDBM I hope that you who have read my disclaimer know that it means I Don't Own Inuyasha Or Yu Yu Hakusho So Don't Bug Me, but some of you may not have know that.   
  
Please read the stories by Anonymousey226273 and ViviBlack, they are really great. -  
  
On with the story.  
  
Ch 3. Blundering Winds  
  
A crash wakes Inuyasha from his slumber.   
  
"What was that?" He asked no one, before getting up off the floor and going up to the deck to see what happened. "What happened up here? I came up too see." -.- Didn't I already tell them that?  
  
"Well, little brother, it seems that we've hit some strong winds. It's been shaking our ship." Didn't I say that earlier?  
  
"What's going on up here? It felt like something hit us!" Suki yelled to them as she reached the deck. ...... STOP POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS PEOPLE!  
  
"It seems that we where hit." Botan tells her. I give up, if they're going to say it, why should I bother?  
  
"I wonder what will hit us next?" Blanq asked, wanting an answer.  
  
The group looked around as if waiting for something. Waiting..... Waiting..... Waiting....  
  
"Hello! You're supposed to tell us what happens next." Well, I'm glad you finally stopped pointing out the obvious. I'm glad you need me for this story.  
  
..... And then a gigantic wind twirled the ship round and round.  
  
"Oh no!" Shouts Botan," A gigantic wind is twirling the ship!"  
  
Well, I see I'm STILL not needed here. I'll leave you alone to continue this story your own way. Good-bye.  
  
"But now there's no plot!"   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru said."  
  
"Rin, why are you doing that?"  
  
"Inu asked. ... Because the readers need to know what's going on…... Rin-chan replied."  
  
"OK...... She's starting to freak me out."  
  
"Blanqy mumbled, backing always slightly from Rin-chan."  
  
"Umm.... Rin, you can stop that now."  
  
"Suki-chan told the little girl....... No, Rin can't .....Rin said cutiely."  
  
"I have no idea what's going on."  
  
"Miss Botan said to the rest. ..... Suddenly, there was a giant moo moo coming straight for them."  
  
"Umm ... no cow is coming near us."  
  
"Fluffy eared person told the little one. ...... But I need to let the readers know what's happening, or make something up to make them seem interested!… Rin yelled out."  
  
OK, I'm back. Just no pointing out the obvious. OK?  
  
"YAY, Rin was running out of breath." Rin sighed happily.  
  
"But why are you back?" Botan asked.  
  
Because I can't let my only story be ruined by flying cows and my only translator running out of breath.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Then the gigantic wind that wasn't pointed out obviously came back out and started to rock the ship our hers where currently riding on. The wind tossed and turned them, making them loose the map, their voice, and their coordinates temporality.  
  
"!!!!!!" Suki silently screamed as everyone got their voices backs and some people fell off the ship into the dark abyss below.  
  
There, done with another chapter. And so soon. Why? Because I can't get on the net right now and this seems like the best thing to do right now. - Because no one so far has said "Moo!" In their review, I don't have to give out any cookies. So I now decided that if you say "Moo!" In your next review, I will send you two things by E-mail. If you give me your E-mail address in your review and say "Moo!" Then I will send you a picture of your Fav Anime chara, if you tell me who it is, and one of my poems that make no sense. - Please Read and Review. R&R. And say "Moo!"  
  
SilentDark  
  
AKA F.A.T.E. Fallen Angel's Twisted Existence 


End file.
